Leave no man behind
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: One of The Doraemons' first ever experiences in a war. Doraemon, Dora-the-Kid, Wang Dora, Dora-rinho, El Matadora, Dora-nikov, Dora-med III's hidden story which they have never told anyone. Music: Leave no man behind from Hans Zimmer.


_Only the deaths can see the end of war…_

* * *

Well…

Just getting through the fire, it was the year of 1993, when the U.S. Delta Force was sent to hunt down Mohammed Farah Aidid, the leader of Somali rebels in Somalia.

However, when in trouble, they needed helps as well.

It was then when The Doraemons together acted for the first time in the frontier…

…

…

…

After leaving school, they might have normal life. But day staying with Nobita, they also had their own desperate life.

On the moment, they went to Somalia. Their nature sometimes unchanged.

Kid fears the height, Rinho forgetful, Wang afraid of girls, El sleepy, Nikov silent, Med III hates water and Mon hates mices.

But in the same time when it needed heroes, they had to do…

In the hunting of the deadliest streets in Somalia, Kid shot, Wang used arrows and Nikov put up with an AK-47. They went up and began to fight…

On the same line, Rinho with balls, kicked on those Somali rebels, Doramed III used thunder to prevent them from heading to the helicopters. Matadora prevented the bullets from nowhere!

They kept managing the scene like that.

However, it was getting worse to worse. More Somalians, more trouble.

Fires everywhere and General William F. Garrison was forced to call helps from the Pakistani and Malaysian forces. However, he still avoided to do this, with a faith about the gang…

…

On the near night, fires, clashes everywhere…

Mogadishu became battlefield, nothing more, nothing left. Too many deaths and bodies, but look what those Aidid's men did to American death corpses, horrible!

Kid fired to stop them, therefore caused mass slaughters. Nikov had to become a wolf to do the only job: killing!

Dora-med III's spells were used in the best, it became a bombardment.

Those militants seemed not giving up any chance if they saw the gang, so more shooting scenes. As for The Doraemons, they did it in a secret, but deeply helping the American Delta Force from escaping out of Mogadishu.

Doraemon had to throw gas to made them blind…

Those Rangers continued to resist bravely in whole Mogadishu…

…

…

…

Dora-rinho spied, found that there was a mass shooting, those militants of Aidid shot into the Americans.

No one thought that after just a few days, the U.S. Forces had to suffer high casualties and large attacks like that. Although the number of Somalian deaths counted to 1.500, the U.S. Forces were just like in a hell.

The capture of Mike Durant was still hunting all of them…

…

…

…

However, life must on and they must fight! So they started to fire, aiding the Delta Force and Rangers out there from eating bazookas.

Until a wonderful moment that helicopters approached, then they shot down all of those militants. Mass killing zone ended with many deaths of those Somalian rebels. Doraemon and Dora-the-Kid realized, they had to retreat…

Malaysian and Pakistani forces also arrived, escorting the American force out from the battlefield before more casualties arrive. Although it might not be compared to Vietnam, it still hinted a scarf inside all of them…

…even The Doraemons…

They went down later, making over 100 meters' distance from the main troops, and they blew up other vehicles of those Somali fighters. Matadora and Rinho did a great job on it.

Their roles were significant.

And when they left the city, Mogadishu… looked like a real hell… for all of them.

It was the memory that, later, even when they came to Bosnia, Tajikistan, Chechnya or Afghanistan, Iraq…

They would never forget their first ever real actions… being a group of the 7 best…

…

…

…

The Doraemons…

When they crossed, too many death peoples. They were mostly brainwashed by Aidid's propaganda, but too late to stop it…

…they left, and when they looked back, they found themselves: no prize, no honors, they just worked to help the Delta and Rangers safe, that's all…

…and they didn't wish for anything else.

Who knew? It was their first ever war experience, but they never told anyone…

…

…

…

…

…

They did rescue the U.S. Forces, but they received nothing. They didn't even mind on gold… neither money…

They only did this, for their brothers. That was all…

…no, nothing else, except for brotherhood between all of them…

…

…

…

Mogadishu, the first combat of the gang…

…

…

…

19 Americans killed, 1.000 to 1.500 Somalians killed. Gen. William F. Garrison took responsibility for the outcome, led him into a hard situation…

He was the man, who asked The Doraemons for helps, and they did, but The Doraemons didn't need anything more, except to protect their brothers.

Although they might be somehow a bit of childish, but in honor, they kept it well.

It just came like that until 1996, Aidid was killed, and the following day, F. Garrison retired for unknown reason.

…

…

…

With The Doraemons?

"Leave no man behind" is their motto, from now. It has hinted to all of them, to remember how they had to sacrifice for…

Yes, they were.

Might be in their normal life, they were happily enjoy dorayaki…

…but in the end…

…

…

…

Only they knew, and only they… understood how important… it is…


End file.
